Kicking It Old School
by SilverRose16701
Summary: Heather Potter  female Harry  was just helping a potion's shop owner when an accident happens and sends her back to Voldemort's School days. Join her as she tries to get back to her own time but will she decide kicking it old school is more fun?
1. Chapter 1

We're Kicking It Old School

Present Day in Diagon Ally

Heather Potter was doing some school shopping. Of course she attended a rather special school. Hogwarts was a school for witches and wizards! Therefore, the 17 year old had to go to a rather special town to get her shopping done. Diagon Ally had everything from potions ingrediants, to pets, to books, to wands, and everything inbetween. It was a truly magical place. At times, Heather felt like she was that girl from the Wizard of Oz and would wake up any moment to find out it had all been a wonderful dream.

With a heavy heart, she entered the magical pet shop. Her owl had been a casuality in the war against Voldemort. Voldemort was a dark wizard who had probably killed hundreds of people, including Heather's own parents. The brunette purchases a snowy owl and names her Hedwig the Second.

She makes her way to the potions shop. The owner needed some help moving some ingrediants. Heather didn't see the harm in helping the poor guy out. Oh but she should have remembered she was always fate's favorite punching bag. Nothing was ever simple for her.

The strange orange liquid spills forth from a glass vial when the potioneer accidentally dropped it. Naturally, it landed on Heather and she was enveloped in a cloud of brilliant blue smoke. When the smoke cleared Heather was gone and a baffled potioneer looked around for the Girl-Who-Had-Disappeared.

1940s Hogwarts

When Heather woke up, she was in the headmaster's office. But it wasn't Minerva's. It was Dippets. Oh bloody hell this was not good. This was the opposite of good actually. Wait, if Dippet was still in charge that meant Voldemort might still be a student...

"Ah I see your awake. That's good. I know some people don't take well to portkeys at first," said Dippet. Dippet went on to greet me and give me a class schedule. He apparently thought she was a transfer girl from that French magic school. This worked in her favor because she knew this French girl had died before getting to Hogwarts. Heather could work this angle till she got home!

"Yes, I'll have to get used to it," Heather responds in her best French accent impersonation. Dippet must have bought it because he nods his head. He proceeds to explain about the sorting ceremony and informs her that she can have a private ceremony. This relieved Heather enormously.

The sorting hat is placed on the brunette's head. She wasn't too concerned about this sorting. She planned on being out of here long before it made a difference anyway. The hat hmms as it ponders the choices.

"Hmm difficult, very difficult. There's plenty of courage, not a bad mind either, and a thirst to prove yourself. Oh and there's talent. But where to put you," the hat muses. Heather almost laughed at being given the exact same sorting and figures she'd be placed into the lion's den again. Oh how wrong she was.

"SLYTHERIN," the hat shouts. This shocks the bloody hell out of Heather. Her heart beats fast for a few moments. Then she remembers she'd be out of her before it made a difference. It didn't matter. She kept repeating this over and over in her head.

A few moments later there is a knock at the door. A seventhyear Slytherin glides into the room with the grace of a black panther. He was fairly tall and had classical Roman like features. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown and hair black. It was styled in a wavy 1940's fashion that was popular in this era. This was Tom Riddle...

"Headmaster, I've completed all my rounds," he says in a polite voice. Looks could be very deceiving it seems. Heather knew by this time, he was already playing around with giant fifty foot snakes and getting innocent third years expelled.

"Ah yes well done," says the Headmaster. He nods approvingly. If only he knew what Tom would grow up to become. Maybe he would have snapped his wand on the spot. Ah well it does no good to brood like that.

"Oh Tom, this is Miss Alexendra Moon. She is our transfer student. Alexendra was just sorted into your house. What a stroke of good fortune that you are here. Perhaps you would be so kind as to escort her to the Slytherin dorms," Dippet suggested in what he thought was a helpful fashion.

"I would be honored Professor," he replies in a smooth perfectly civil tone of voice. It was so odd for Heather to see him as a student and with a nose. She knew not to judge a book by its cover though. She had learned that lesson in her second year. But that was another story all together.

"Wonderful. Good show dear boy," the professor says positively giddy by this obediance from Tom. Heather was having a hard time not screaming at the naive fool. But she had to go with Tom now. If she didn't she would look HIGHLY suspicious and that just wouldn't do.

"Follow me, Miss Moon," said the wolf to Little Red Riding Hood. Heather had no choice but to comply. They make their way to the dungeons. The Slytherins just had to pick the creepiest area of the castle for their dorms.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Congradulations on joining the ranks of Slytherin," the snake tries to make conversation with Heather like a NORMAL person. It almost made Heather laugh at how well he played the school boy.

"Thank you," Heather replies in the shortest fashion possible. She wasn't really comfortable chit chatting with the man who would murder her parents one day. You couldn't really blame the girl.  
>"You'll like it in Slytherin. I'm sure you'll do well there," Minimort says. Did Voldemort just try to reassure Heather Potter? Ah apparently Hell had frozen over and she could expect to see flying pigs soon.<p>

"I'm sure I will," Heather wisely decides to play along with this nice guy act. She knew it was nothing more then a very clever act. She wouldn't be fooled for one single moment.

Slytherin Common Room 1940s.

"Well here we are," he says as they arrive. The Slytherin Common Room was beautiful in an old classical icy sort of way. Emerald greens and stunning silver could be seen everywhere. It was nowhere near as cozy as Gryffindor's Common Room but it definitely had style to it. Heather had now entered the serpant's lair. Merlin help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kicking It Old School

Chapter Two: Tom's Point of View

Today started off as many of my other school days had as of late. I attended my classes, dazzled my professors, and ignored my admirers politely. I'd like to think I wasn't HORRIBLY conceited but Hogwarts had done WONDERS for my ego. Ever since I started, I excelled in my coursework. This earned me praise from my professors and the admiration of my peers.

During my seventh year, I was made headboy. This awarded me a few privledges as I could now walk around at night without suspicion. I had just finished my patrol and went to the headmaster's office to inform him of this. It was a daily ritual.

That's when I saw HER. Hogwarts actually had a fairly small student body, which was odd since it was a CASTLE. So, I knew everyone in my year and most of the people in my house. It was definitely a surprise to see a new student, especially one with eyes as green as emeralds...

Dippet explained she was a transfer student from that French academy. How interesting. I wondered how foregin schools compared to Hogwarts. I would have to ask her. It would be to my benefit to establish ties with other countries when I took over the world.

I was escorting the ravenette to the Slytherin Common Room. While doing so, I made light friendly conversation. Emerald eyes seemed to be either shy or prone to being quite. Well maybe it was because English wasn't her first language and she was afraid of messing up the translations? Should I speak slower for her while she mentally translates. Oh there is an excellent spell to translate languages. Perhaps I should tell her it.

Quietly, I watch her reaction to the Common Room. She seemed to be silently taking it all in. It must have met her approval because she bid me ado and started off to the Slytherin Girls Dorm. Viva La French, nice bum...

I make my way to the Boys Dorm. The only ones of real interest where Abraxas Malfoy and Rudloph (spelling?) Lestrange. Abraxas's family had substainal connections both finanically and politically. Lestrange was an evil mastermind in the making.

"We have a new student, from France," I decided to attempt conversation with those two. They were the closest to intelligent conversation I was going to get in my year. The other seventh year boys cared about food, quidditch, and girls. It got quite dull after while.

"Really? Transfers are extremely rare," Abraxas chips his two cents in. Ruldoph nods his agreement with the blonde's assessment.

"Yes, I saw her in the Headmaster's office when I went to give him my report on the rounds. She was sorted into our house," I stated. This seems to interest them. There were far more boys in our house then girls. We easily outnumbered them by 2 or 3 to one.

"Ah we can always use more girls," Lestrange decides to comment at last. All three of us nod our heads. As I have stated earlier, we had a very uneven gender ratio.

"What's she look like," Abraxas chimes in. I sigh and knew THAT question was coming. Really why must my peers be so...shallow.

"Short, long raven black hair, and green eyes," I repond. There was just a touch of annoyance to my voice. He was really being so predictable.

They seem satsafied with my lack luster description. The topic of conversation quickly turns to classes and future career prospects. Abraxas would of course take over the many family businesses that the Malfoy's owned. I had not the faintest idea what LeStrange wanted to do.

"I figure I'll try for the Defense Against the Dark arts post after graduation," I chose to participate. It was good to foster positive or at least neutral relationships with the other members of my house. It would come in handy later.

"Well no one knows more about that stuff then you," Abraxas says. I preen a bit on the inside at the ego boost. Of course I knew it was true but it was always good to have affirmation afterall.

Hogwarts was my home, not that stupid orphanage. I belonged here. I had never fit in at the orphanage. I blamed my stupid mother for falling in love with a muggle and my father for not handling his responsiblities. Oh but I had gotten my revenge on that git. I smile fondly at the memory of my father's bloody end.

Laying on my bed, I close my eyes, and try to drift off to sleep. I had always been a light sleeper. I was often the last to fall asleep and the first up. I'm not sure why really. It had always been so noisy at the orphange. It was probably just a habit.

I wasn't looking forward to transfiguration tomorrow. Dumbledore was the only teacher that I didn't have wrapped around my finger. He hadn't trusted me since I got that oaf Hagrid expelled. No matter, no matter, one teacher out of like a dozen wasn't so bad. It was only Dippet I had to impress to get that Defense Against the Dark Arts position after graduation.

In the morning I headed to the Great Hall. I start eating my breakfast with purrfect table manners. I wanted to let the purebloods know that I was on equal par as them as far as that was concerned. The breakfast was some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. It was in the shape of a bloody smilie face. Oh for Merlin's sake what were these house elves on?

I see Alexendra make her way into the Great Haul. She was apparently an early riser as well. There were only a half dozen or so students in the Great Hall so far. She makes her way to our table and sits down. There seemed to be something almost..defensive about her posture. It probably had to do with her being the new girl.

"Morning Alexandra," I say as I continue my breakfast. She was a fast eater though with fairly good manners. She probably wasn't a pureblood because of a few mistakes a noticed but nothing that would be shunned. Either she was a muggleborn or a halfblood.

"Morning...Tom," say shes my name like it was foreign to her lips. That was rather odd. Tom was a very common name. Yet another thing that I hated my mother for, giving me such a peasant name. Oh well, my nickname was far more sinister sounding and suited my tastes far better. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!

"How did you sleep," I inquired of her. She stretches and mutters a reply that sounded like fine. Perhaps she wasn't fully awake yet.

"Alright," was her short reply once she mumbled it again. I nod my head at this and glance at my class schedule. My first class would be charms. Useful subject, but it always struck me as so...feminine.

"What do you have first," I asked of her. She looked at her own schedule and takes a few seconds to read it. Then looks back up at me and states charms was her first class. Ah good this would be an opportunity to compare her French education against Hogwarts. This would certainly be interesting.

Author's Note:Thank everyone for reading, reviewing, or favoriting. I did get one flame from a person who didn't leave a name. I don't see how Heather is a Mary Sue in this but they are entitled to their opinion. However, if you are going to insult the story you could offer suggestions for improvement.


	3. Chapter 3

Kicking It Old School

Chapter Three

Heather's Point of View. Charms class.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Harry Potter Wiki. If I did I would be filthy rich and buy my own country!

Author's note: Yeah I got majorly side tracked by school and a writers block case. Thank you for all the reviews and favoriting. I really do appreciate it. I hope to update this story more regularly. If you have suggestions for this story or requests for me to try out an idea, send me a pm.

At this point, I'm sure my heart was trying to compete in the Olympics. It was pounding so wildly in my chest, that I was a bit frightened I would have a heart attack. Wouldn't that be ironic? That the Girl-Who-Lived, died of natural causes.

I tried to make my way to the classroom without giving away my nervousness. To everyone else, this was just another class. To me, it meant sitting in the same classroom as the man, well boy, that would one day kill my parents and be the terror of the wizarding world in a couple decades.

I was somewhat relieved when I saw a much young (though still short) Professor Flickwick toddle in. It seemed to be a fairly standard lesson. I was sitting next Abraxas. Abraxas was easily recognizable as a malfoy. He had bleach blonde hair, paleish skin, steely blue eyes, and I was...well an outrageous flirt. The guy could give Fred and George a good run for their money...

"Now, the color changing charm is really quite simple. A nice S movement with your wand and the incantation is all you need really. What REALLY matters to complete this charm successfully, is the ability to VISUALIZE what color you want the object or person to turn," said the elfish man.

Everyone politely nods or mutters their respective okays. They practice their wand movements. MiniMort (aka younger Voldemort) seemed dreadfully bored by this lesson. I can't imagine it was very practical for the future torturing of muggles.

It was an easy charm and most of the students got it with no problems. But some idiot (who was obviously harboring a death wish) decided to turn Tom's hair...PINK! Oh Merlin, I can't watch.

"I don't really fancy this color," says MiniMort. He swishes his wand gracefully (really he'd make a swan seem like a klutz) and changes it back to its normal dark brown or black color. Of course it was perfectly styled, in the fashion of the day. It seemed Riddle took great pains to keep up a RESPECTABLE appearance in this time period.

A few muffled chuckles could be heard. Flickwick (who obviously needs a better evildar) awarded Tom ten points to the Snake Pit. I think I'm going to be sick. Doesn't he have any idea, what sort of evil is sitting just a few feet away from his dwarfness?

_**"Thank you, Professor," replies Mr. Slick with the ease of a politican. Thank god the man didn't run for office. He probably would have won and been the next Hitler. Wait this was the 1940's, they were probably playground buddies!**_

"Good show, Riddle," cheers Abraxas. Argh, I should have known he'd be cozying up to MiniMort. It must be in the gene pool. It'd make sense that Tom would want to make nicey nice with Abraxas. His family was filthy rich afterall. Maybe I should try to free their house elf earlier...How long do house elves live anyway? Hmm, I'll have to have Hermione research this. But she'd go on a S.P.E.W. rant.

"It was such a simple charm. A firstyear could have done it," Tom brushes the praise off. He probably wouldn't have cared less about this lesson. I can't say I blame him. I mean it was a cute charm but nothing particularly useful for slaying dark lords.

"Oh well. It's ten more points for Slytherin," Abraxas counters. Hmm Casanova was competitive. I'd have to file that away for later potential use. It might come in handy. Hermione always says knowledge is power. At least, this is before Ron tells Hermione EXACTLY where she can stuff her knowledge.

"Suppose so. Can't very well let the fleabags win the Cup," Voldemort retorts to the blonde. Ah so he does have some house pride. Well he did say in second year, he wanted to finish Salazar's "noble" work. I guess it makes sense. I might as well gather information while I'm here. It could reset history and I might have parents if I do.

Class was dismissed and we are in a "free period." This basically meant we could do whatever we wanted as long as no one caught us breaking school rules. I didn't relish the idea of spending the afternoon in the snake pit. So, I decided to go outside. It was strange not seeing the Whomping Willow. However, I had to remind myself that Lupin hadn't been born yet; so there was no reason for it to be in this time period.

"So how did you find class," asks Mr. Blondie (aka Abraxas). Apparently he decided to keep tabs on the new girl. Maybe his owner sent him to "fetch" me. It sounds like something tall, dark, and deadly would do.

_** "Oh it was alright, not very useful though," I decided to come back with a casual Slytherinish (is that a word? well it is now) reply. It would be best to try to fit into the serpents' lair whilst I was still here. **_

"You got that right. Honestly, where do they get off? They are teaching us firstyear spells in our N.E.W.T.S year," exclaims Abraxas. Well operation fight in, seems to be going well. At least the rich boy bought it.

"Dunno, well better too easy then to hard," I counter. Abraxas looks thoughtful at this answer. He mulls it over for about half a minute and then nods his agreement. We begin casual chit chat until FutureMort approaches us with more grace then it should be legal for anything human to possess.

"Ello Abraxas, Miss Moon," I almost laughed at how formal the future dark lord sounded. Fortunately, I managed not to by picturing Umbridge in a swimsuit. Now THERE was a diguisting thought!

"Hi, Riddle," if he wanted to play the normal card, then I could most certaintly do the same. I'm not sure how good my acting skills are. I just hope he doesn't see through them.

"Lovely day out. What a load of hogwash that Charms lessons was," Riddle decided to give his opinion. It was almost funny to hear the word hogwash come out of his mouth. I had to remind myself not to laugh again.

"Oh yes we were just discussing the subpar educational system," Abraxas chimes in. Anything to suck up to your future boss eh? Well maybe Abraxas didn't know he was paling it up with evil incarnate.

"I'm certain that's ALL you were discussing with Miss Moon," Tom retorts. Ah ha so it seemed that the MiniMort knew his minion was a playboy. Fabulous.

"Oh yes of course. I am very studious afterall," responds the amused sounding Abraxas. Tom quirks an eyebrow like bull. He seems to decide to let that statement go though.

"Your as studious as a Hufflepuff," or not. Abraxas looks aghast at the thought of being compared to one of the badgers. Hey, they were particularly good finders! They could probably find you even more hairgel...

I could hear some firstyears giggling as they watch the giant squid in the Black Lake. I wonder if they knew about the vicious mermaids. They were certaintly not of the Ariel Disney variety...

It was a beautiful day. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue. It was also just the right temperature to enjoy the sun. All four of the houses, had at least some of their members outside. Though, they were still separated by house of their own accord. I guess some things will never change.

"I resent that. I just see no need to practice colour charms all day long," says Abraxas defensively. Ah, touched a nerve there I see.

"You have a point. Tell me, Miss Moon how does the French Academy compare," wonders the MiniMort. I start trying to think up a plausible comparsion. It was Riddle. He had probably already researched the other international schools. The better to recruit minions and conqueor the world, my dear.

"Oh, alright. I mean there is major emphasis on charms and ettiquette lessons," I quickly try to NOT blow my cover. It SOUNDED like something a girls' French school would teach if it was magical.

"I suppose, that would make sense," reponds Voldemort. He must have bought this explaination because he goes onto speculate about Slytherin's chances of winning the next Quidditch match. Thank you Merlin!

I wisely choose this moment to sneak off. They were distracted. It was my chance to make it to safety. Lets see, they were outside. So I should go somewhere that Slytherins wouldn't go on a nice sunny day. Where would that be? AH HA TO THE LIBRARY!

Sneakily, I make my way back into the ancient castle. I pass by various talking portraits. That REALLY freaked me out as a first year. Muggle pictures, just do not talk or move. Then again...a lot of things in the wizarding world, don't carry over to the muggle one. Oh well time to dwelling on that later.

Hogwarts: Library

Fortunately, I make it to the library without incident. I have NEVER been so freaking happy to make it to a library before. I didn't mind reading. I just wasn't as big a bookworm as Hermione. My next step was to find a quiet place to sit down and catch my breath. My goal for the rest of the day would be to NOT attract attention to myself. I was not exactly in a socializing frame of mind.

I find a nice desk in the back. It was purrfect. There were some bookshelves infront of it; so if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't know it was there. The scent of pages surrounded me. There were books in all colors: jet black, crimson red, brilliant blue, gorgeous green, pretty purple, wonderful white, outrageous orange, vibrant yellow, and so on. The carpet was a rich red color and the walls were a cream color. It was a very soothing scene to my frazzled nerves.

Not having anything better to do, I randomly grab a book. It was labeled a _Beginner's Guide to Dragons._ This reminded me of Norbert from firstyear. Only Hagrid, would be insane enough to keep a bloody dragon as a pet. One of Ron's brothers also worked with dragons. I had to face a dragon in fourthyear to. Now that I think of it, aren't dragons supposed to be RARE? Why did I keep running into them so much?

_Dragons are giant winged, fire-breathing reptiles. Widely regarded as terrifying yet awe-inspiring, they can be found all over the world and are frequently referred to in Asian and medieval European folklore. Able to fly and breathe fire through their nostrils, they are one of the most dangerous and hardest to conceal creatures in the wizarding world. The Ministry of Magic classifies them as XXXXX, most dangerous, or known wizard killers. Despite how dangerous they are, there are people who are trained to work with them, called dragon keepers, or dragonologists. A wizard who illegally trades and sells dragons is referred to a dragon dealer. Members of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures who kill Dragons are called Dragon Killers. _(This was taking from Harry Potter Wiki- Just type in the word dragons and it will pop up if you want more information.)

I settle the book down and stretch. Glancing at the clock it notice that the free period was almost over. It would be lights out soon and I had best make my way to the Slytherin common room or risk detention.

On my way there, I bumped into a petite blonde named Persephone. She had chocolate brown eyes and was very sleek in build. I later found out she was a seeker for the Slytherins. (I looked but couldn't find out who Abraxas married. So I decided Persephone. She'll basically be an original character more or less.)

"On your way back to the Common Room," asks Barbie's long lost twin. I simply nodded my head and follow the blonde. She babbles happily about the upcoming Quidditch match and tries to get me caught up on all the latest gossip. She didn't want me to fall into the "wrong sort" of crowd. I know where Ferret Boy got that line now.

We swiftly descend to the Dungeons. Of course Slytherin Dorms would be in the Dungeons. It was a pretty common room in a cool, aloof sorta way. There was green and silver everywhere. The furniture was built more to be fancy then comfortable like it was in the Gryffindor room. There was a fireplace to but somehow, it didn't give off the same cozy feeling. I could sent a lot of potions ingrediants, figures.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note

I just recieved a review saying female Harry is the worst clinche ever. Did this person not read the summary? I"m pretty sure I listed that it was a female Harry story somewhere in there. If that is your major concern, then why click on the story, in the first place? It seems like your just wasting your time, reading something, that you know you dislike? To leave a review like that, wastes your time even further. Doesn't this person have anything better to do then comments on stories, with plots he/she kenw they wouldn't like from the first place?

To all my more sensible readers, I do appreciate the feedback and your reading the story, even if you don't comment. Cheers ^_^

I hope to have a new chapter up soon by the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note/Thank you

Thank you for everyone that read this story, reviewed, or favorited. I am starting another story, that I hope to put up soon. So Kicking It Old School is on the backburner. It is not being discontinued though. This new story will be called Baslisks Are Really Quite Cuddly. The basic idea is, Salazar Slytherin, was born a girl, instead of a boy. It's mostly comedy/adventure/romance. It will be kept as historically accurate as possible. There will also be a lot of original characters. Some of these ocs include: Godric's father, Slytherin's Father, a brother for Hufflepuff, a son for Ravenclaw, and the ancestor of Sirius Black!


End file.
